


L'autre Endroit

by OverObsessor (RandomFailure)



Series: Pretty (Scary) Universe [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Graphic descriptions of gore, LAPD, Mentions of Death, OCs - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Police, psychopathic character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFailure/pseuds/OverObsessor
Summary: Harry Willson was always a good kid... and so was Adrian, until he wasn't.Join Harry as he faces the worst of the unimaginable, that may leave him scarred for life.(Previously titled 'Petrichor')





	1. Prologue | Introducing Willson

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I needed to write something and I had writers block for my fic  
> so yeah have an original work

Harry Willson was always a good kid - for a nine year old, at least. Usually well-behaved, and liked to help other kids when they were down. However, Harry changed dramatically when Adrian came along.

Adrian; precious, precious Adrian, beautiful Adrian, smart Adrian. 

Adrian, as you may have guessed, was the baby of the family - the little brother.

Everyone loved Adrian, adored Adrian, and ignored Harry. 

But the adoration, one day, just stopped. It halted like a car that's run out of gas. But it had been only a matter of time...

the adoration stopped, and in came the tests and pills and _drugs_ , mindless hospitals visits.

 

Because Adrian almost killed a classmate in pure uncontrollable rage.

Everyone ruled it off as an accident. The principal gave him a suspension, the teachers comforted Ade, and the parents did nothing. As if it was a simple mistake.

Nothing in Harry's life was normal after Adrian. It never could be.

Two weeks after the suspension, another classmate is stabbed in the hand by none other than Adrian. Another warning. Another suspension.

It was only a day or two after the second suspension when the _Accident_ occurred.

The Accident. That's what everyone called it.

But Harry knew his brother well.

Harry knew it wasn't an "accident".

_"Adrian," Harry called from down the hall. Ade's room was at the end of it, pictures of cats hung up on the wall._

_"Adrian," he called once more, when he did not receive a response._

_A small sound, ever so slight (but so loud in the small house) was heard, and Harry knew it was Adrian's way of saying "come in"._

_Slowly, Harry approached the cat-covered door then opened it._

_"Adrian," he said softly, "Ma and Pa won't tell me what happened."_

_Adrian was curled up at the foot of his bed, covered by a jumper their aunt gave him._

_No response came._

_"Adrian? Ade? Come on, you can trust me. You can tell me."_

_This time, Ade shook his head._

_Harry knelt down next to his brother. "Adrian?"_

_The boy was visibly shaking; crying._

_Finally, a reply._

_"I've done something terrible," he said softly, "So awful."_

_"What did you do, Adrian?"_

_"Everyone is saying it was an accident. It wasn't an accident. I want it to be an accident."_

_"You can tell me."_

_The reply was so weak, so meek, so quiet, that even in the dead-silent household Harry had to strain his ears._

_"I've killed someone, Sis. I've killed someone in cold blood."_


	2. Our First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viewer discretion is advised for those sensitive to subjects such as; murder and graphic descriptions of gore.

Harry Willson shook his umbrella out, leaving it to dry next to the shoe rack. He took off his hat and untied his ponytail, the soaked light-brown hair just reaching his shoulders. He didn't much like it down, but having it up all day, every day, eventually hurt the back of your skull. Having it down occasionally was bliss.

Next, he shook off the dark blue polyester jacket and hung it up next to the unmistakable denim jacket that belonged to his brother. 

Good, Adrian was home.

"Ade, you in the loungeroom?" Harry called.

There came a small "yep" from the other side of the door, which, like Ade's old room, was covered top-to-bottom with pictures of cats.

It gave off a unique impression to visitors.

Sighing, Harry pulled open the door (being in such a small hall, this was hard to do) and saw Adrian sat on the couch, cross-legged, playing Mario Kart.

"Sup Adrian. Good day at school?" Harry asked, immediately making way to the fridge.

"I guess, yeah. Work okay?"

"Alright. Charlie and I got our first murder case."

At those words, there was an immediate change in atmosphere and behaviour in Adrian. Harry could hardly blame him, murder was terrifying.

"Murder case? What kind? Do you know who the killer is? What happened?"

Adrian actually paused his game to turn to Harry, "Who was the victim?"

"Here's the crazy thing about this case; we don't know anything. We literally have no evidence, suspects; nothing. Victim is beat up so badly we can't identify her. We don't even know  _how_ she was killed, that's how awful it is. It looks almost impossible. And the worst thing is?"

Ade's eyes widened, "What's the worst thing?"

"There's been multiple killings of the same nature. And they're all girls. We have a serial killer."

There was evident fear in Adrian's eyes, but also a look relief. He was probably thinking the killer wouldn't go after him, seeing he was male.

"Can I see the case file, or something?" he asked.

"Can let you look at the actual file, but I took pictures. Here..." Harry sat down next to Ade, and held out his phone, bringing up the pictures.

A soft "jesus christ" was heard from Adrian, and Harry had to agree.

It was truly awful. The body looked burnt, but there weren't any actual scorch marks. So fire was out of the question - no sign of any beatings or weapons; only a single handprint on the stomach of the victim - however, the handprint was so faint it was impossible to tell who it belonged to.

The skin was falling off the victim's face and hands; a bit of bone was visible on the jaw. Eyes wide open, and all the colour, literally  _all_ the colour was drained from them. All was left of the eyes was a pupil. To make matters worse, the breasts of the woman seemed to almost be  _falling off._

If Harry didn't know any better, he'd say it was paranormal.

"Who would be able to do this?" Adrian asked softly, looking as pale as a black man could.

Harry shrugged and put his phone away. "We don't know. Hey, quick change of subject, did you take your meds today?"

Once again, the posture and behaviour in Adrian changed instantly, "Um, well..."

Harry sighed. "Adrian. You need to take those. It's the only way for you to get better, Ade..."

"I know," Ade said sheepishly, "It's just... they make my brain feel fuzzy and awful. I can't concentrate with those in me."

Harry sighed a deep sigh. "Adrian, please... this is your only chance, the only way. You said yourself you want, _need_ to get better. Take the pills, Adrian, for me?"

"But there's nothing actually _wrong_ with me- no, don't give me that look! I haven't been feeling like that for ages! I don't need these stupid pills. They never really worked anyway."

"Ade-"

"Don't you trust me, Harry?"

Don't you trust me?

Everytime. Everytime they argued, this would be said.

Of course Harry trusted him. How could he not?

"I trust you, Adrian."

"Good."

Adrian turned back to his game, pressed play, and ignored Harry for the rest of the night.

Before Harry went to bed, he eyed the red pills dumped in the kitchen sink. 

He sighed again.

Why did Adrian have to be so difficult?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't originally intend Adrian to be manipulative but here we go it happened  
> Oh, both Harry and Adrian are black; African American


	3. Introducing Fredrick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This case was certainly quite the dilemma.

It was a rather cloudy day. Harry hoped dearly it didn't hint towards more rain. The weatherman said it would rain again on Thursday; however, it was currently Tuesday and it looked like rain would be upon them.

Again.

There had been nothing but rain and clouds in Los Angeles lately and it was getting dull. It's almost like Ireland and America were having a good old switcheroo.

Today, Harry was the first to arrive at the Police Department (save the few who stayed the night) and had almost the whole building to himself. For a little while, he roamed around, only stopping to grab some snacks (specifically, donuts. Because who didn't like being the stereotypical cop every now and then?)

Harry eventually found himself at his desk, which was littered with different figures from various TV shows and games. By this point, a few more people were starting to fill up the building; including one Charlotte Fredrick.

She was almost as pale as the white wall behind her, despite being outside so often; it went well with her dark hair and eyes. Sculpted features and fresh-faced,  unlined. A strong, usually clenched, jaw, with defined cheekbones that almost made her look like a female Benedict Cumberbatch but... not.

"Harry!" Charlotte called from the opposite side of the room, "Have you figured anything out?"

Harry swiftly approached her, "No, nothing. I worked well into the night and couldn't decipher anything. There's literally no way a human could do this."

Charlie sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Upon further observation, Harry noticed faint bags under her eyes. She must've been up all night.

"Why don't we discuss this somewhere else?" Harry proposed, then gestured to an office that previously belonged to an officer that got fired. It was free for anyone to use now, until a new guy came in that is.

Charlotte, while massaging her head, followed Harry to the office. Once the door closed behind them, she slumped into a chair and groaned.

"You'd think, by Chief's logic, we'd get something a little easier for our first murder case."

"None of the others wanted to do it. Chief didn't have many options left. So, he chose us. We  _are_ his favourites after all."

Charlie scoffed, "Favourites, yeah."

"We are though, aren't we? He's not supposed to have favourites but he's made it very clear that we are."

Charlie sighed again, "Well since we've literally found nothing about this case, we'll have to visit the crime sites."

"I don't think we'd be allowed to access those, even if we are the police. Chief said the places have been completely blocked off to avoid public panic."

"But we're the  _police_ it's our job to solve this kind of shit... they can't just stop us from entering a crime scene."

Harry shrugged, "It's just what Chief said. We could try getting in, but..." he didn't finish his sentence, there wasn't really anything else to say.

"Okay, we can try to get into the scene, if we can't then... well, I suppose we'll have to make do with what we've got. That or we can sneak in."

"We are not sneaking in."

"It was just a suggestion."

This time, Harry sighed. He picked up a nearby pen and examined it. "Chief never told us why he fired that guy," he mused.

"Doesn't need to, does he?" Charlie said, raising an eyebrow, "Might've been private manners. You never know."

"I know, I know. I suppose I'm just curious..." Harry placed the pen back down, then made way towards the door. "I might go for a bite to eat, wanna come?"

Charlie shook her head. "I'll try do more research. You go."

Harry left, closing the door behind him and then walking swiftly towards the exit. When he got outside, he pulled the ponytail down, letting his hair drape across his shoulders. 

 _Coffee_ he thought, _I need coffee._

He began to speed-walk towards the nearest Starbucks, wanting to get there before it got crowded. This early in the morning, college students would be dying for caffeine, so it was always wise to get there before everyone else, or late in the afternoon. However, Harry wasn't willing to wait ten million years to get coffee.

While walking, Harry pulled out his phone and texted Charlie,

_going to Starbucks, want anything?_

Charlie instantly replied with,

_Mocha coffee mocha coffee_

He chuckled.

_mocha coffee it is_

**Author's Note:**

> I like kudos and comments.
> 
> Please.
> 
> Thanks.
> 
> <3


End file.
